Además de fascinante, bastardo
by LesterVals
Summary: Porque si existía algo aparte de la maravillosa fascinación que siente por su compañero y su eficiente mente, capaz de deducir hasta lo imposible; era el hecho de intentar comprender como es que Sherlock podía leerle la mente…o eso sentía, pues ¿Cómo rayos explicaba entonces lo de la mariposa y el árbol? ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, Paradice-cream! Johnlock


**Además de fascinante, bastardo.**

**Fandom: **Sherlock

**Pareja: **Una pizca de Johnlock.

**Advertencias:** Uso excesivo de flores (¿) y un atentado contra un árbol navideño.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sherlock pertenecen a BBC y sus creadores; yo solo los utilizo por motivos de diversión.

**Resumen:** Las citas son difíciles, más a su edad y en navidad; Porque si existía algo aparte de la maravillosa fascinación que siente por su compañero y su eficiente mente, capaz de deducir hasta lo imposible; era el hecho de intentar comprender como es que Sherlock podía leerle los pensamientos …o eso sentía, pues… ¿Cómo rayos explicaba entonces lo de la mariposa y el árbol? ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, Paradice-cream!

**Base:**"La señora Hudson le pide a John alguna hierba aromática que le faltaba para cocinar algo. John se equivoca y le da otro tipo de hierbas propiedad de Sherlock que además de aroma tenían otras virtudes. Luego les lleva lo que ha preparado y... empieza el jolgorio!" Espero y te guste la idea… D: de verdad, me costo mil jalones de cabello hacerla.

En fin, espero te guste, que va con mucho amor.

Perdón que pasara navidad D; pero aun quedan muchos días de este año, y 356 del próximo para que te la pases muy bien :D! xD

**Dedicatoria:** Con muchísimo amor para **Paradice-cream**, mi linda personita asignada para el amigo secreto. MUCHAS FELICIDADES LINDA, a ti y a todas, todos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Querido **_**Santa Holmes…**_

Ya pasaba de la media noche, y regresar a casa justo a esas horas y en especial en esas fechas, inquiría una derrota garrafal en planes adultos. Linda era otra más agregada a las listas de citas fallidas; si bien, los paseos, la comida y la exposición botánica seguido de arrumacos durante la función del cinema y el show de Navidad que se presentó en el centro, me dieron las suficientes esperanzas como para irme ambientando a la noche; ignorando de paso a los buenos mensajes a mi teléfono citándome en casa, me hicieron creer tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y que no me pesara sobre la conciencia ignorar los mensajes…

Obviamente no pude. El llamado fue más importante, lastimosamente.

-servido, señor- dijo ella con el tono tan pesado que hasta me hizo ensombrecer los ojos, al tiempo del arribo, frente al 221.- espero te diviertas con él.

-es mi amigo Linda,- tome con cuidado las bolsas de presentes, las que había comprado en el jardín botánico a la tarde- ...no es nada extraordinario.

-se supone, yo era tu cita… y heme aquí, dejándote para que vayas con otro sujeto; muy romántico. Y hasta cierto punto…extraordinario, también.

Suspiré; ella tenía toda la razón, pues visto de esa manera, no me extrañaría que Linda me pasara el carro por encima, una vez que estuviese abajo sobre la banqueta.

-te lo recompensaré- de entre las bolsas, logré tomar una de las flores; la más bella y las más grande; para ofrecérsela, Linda me miró entre sorprendía y dudosa, unas emociones que le sentaban de maravilla a sus centellantes ojos verdes.

-no es necesario John, sólo ya no vayas por ahí ilusionando a mujeres como yo. Con eso quedamos a mano.

Y se fue; se perdió por la esquina dejándome con la palabra en la boca y la flor en la mano. Si bien, no era la primera dama; o persona; en decirme aquello, ni seria la última estoy convencido, no me quedó de otra más que suspirar fastidiado mientras sentía una vibración a mi bolsillo. Era otro mensaje, muy desabrido y demandante para mi gusto, pues a pesar de los años aún no me acostumbraba a la falta de tacto que posee mi compañero. Ni a sus constantes desvelos ni desmanes… o a su acervo opacado algunas veces por su propia insensatez. Que más daba.  
Estoy seguro que, si me quitaran las noches en vela escuchando al maestro del violín con sus melodías turbadas a insanas horas de la madrugada; o al desorden extremo que se ensanchaba por toda la casa; no podría vivir.

Ni con el él, ni sin él. Toda una paradoja aquel amigo mío.

No conteste al mensaje, no sentí la necesidad ya que estaba frente a la puerta, y hubiese sido una perdida de tiempo hacerlo. Por lo que mejor me dediqué a palpar por sobre los bolsillos del gabán en busca de las llaves; aquella noche no me habían parecido hacer uso de las típicas camperas y chamaras, pues en cuanto me cite con Linda, salí a buscar un abrigo lo suficientemente elegante para que fuese más acorde y combinase con el distinguido andar de ella. Fue un detalle muy atento, a mi parecer; pero el nuevo vibrar desde el pantalón me recordó que sin importar cuantos abrigos luciera, cuanta colonia usara, e incluso, cuantos zapatos nuevos calzara, siempre seré el monaguillo del único detective consultor. Un destino muy cruel; poco más o menos como el ser destacado en los medios como _"el soltero"_ Watson. Un destino indigno, cruel e injusto.

En cuanto entre al fin, ya sentía el jolgorio en el estomago, señal de estar o muy molesto, o hambriento, y puesto que el restaurante a donde fuimos Linda y yo fue verdaderamente bueno y barato, la primera opción era la única palpable para adjudicar mis sensaciones.

Sentí el teléfono vibrar nuevamente.

-basta, Sherlock, ya llegué.

No avancé ni un par de escalones, cuando la señora Hudson se asomó por la puerta y corrió a mi encuentro; debo decir, la vi correr tan rápido que la imagine con 30 años menos. Ni la cadera pareció dolerle, cuando al llegar, prácticamente me abrazara al puto de casi romper una de las costillas. Sentí perder el piso durante un segundo, incluso.

-¡oh! Querido- Cuando me soltó pude verla al fin, y con ellos, los treinta años rejuvenecidos se convirtieron en diez, pero envejecidos. Tenía la cara bañada en llanto, recalcando las arrugas que le encuadraban los ojos, los finos labios se le veían incluso más apretados y las manos blancas poseían marcas y rasguños nerviosos. –me han comunicado malas noticias querido, ¡pésimas noticias!-

Al momento, la angurria me invadió por completo; temiendo que el poco instinto de preservación que mi compañero poseía, al fin le hubiese cobrado factura, sentí tal miedo que las bolsas con suvenires cayeron rodando por el par de escalones que avancé. Con, no obstante, más violencia de la que hubiese querido, tomé a Martha por los hombros para inmovilizarla y de esa forma, pudiese verla mejor; no parecía tener heridas importantes. No parecía tener ninguna herida, es más. Únicamente las marcas nerviosas por sobre las manos o los fuelles de la falda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- exigí saber con apuro, y ella se soltó tan aprisa, para subir por las escaleras, que sólo me quedo tiempo de tomar las bolsas y correr a la planta superior en su busca, sin por lo menos emerger del estupor antes.

El apartamento B no se veía diferente, en absoluto. Las cajas con libros y basura, las ropas sucias y los platos con restos y sobras aún se mantenían donde les vi en la mañana. Tampoco se veía nada anormal en la cocina, los experimentos seguían en su proceso lo cual me encrespo un tanto más los nervios, pues aquello significaba que mi camarada no había regresado desde su partida, la noche anterior.

A priori de sentenciar, para saltar y llamar a la policía, creí era más prudente calmarme y esperar a que la señora me explicara lo que fuese que pasara; ella seguida con las lagrimas aguándole los ojos abismada en dos cartas que había tomado de la mesa de centro. Pronto, saliendo del letargo, se me acercó a paseo lento y teatral para ofrecerme las cartas.

-y no son las únicas querido, ya van otras cinco que me hace llegar el cartero. Todas con la misma noticia nefasta.

De plomo a lana, los pies se me transformaron en una base tan inestable que me dejé caer sin rastro de elegancia alguna cerca de la chimenea. Aquello, en efecto, me había sorprendido tanto que incluso, el suspiro de alivio me supo amargo y pretencioso.  
Eran dos cartas firmadas desde la penitenciaria, una oficial, la otra refrendada por un recluso. El mismísimo Clinton Hudson. Clinton, esposo de mi casera; quien anunciaba en sus cartas, con letra rápida y precisa que dentro de un par de meses, saldría pronto de prisión; todo por desplegar buena conducta durante su estadía.

-vaya… esto si es algo… inesperado.

-¡es nefasto! Absoluta y sin lugar a duda, sumamente nefasto. ¿Qué hare yo si él regresa, querido? ¿Qué haré Ahora que todo con el señor Robinson parecía ir de maravilla… sin embargo, mírame, estoy completamente hecha jirones… – Intentó alisarse la falda, cosa inútil, pues al instante la prenda se volvió a arrugar-… en cuanto me llegó la carta de confirmación corrí escaleras arriba en busca de Sherlock, estaba esperanzada de que pudiese ayudarme y dejara a mi lustre marido otros 15 o 20 años en la cárcel quizás. – Prácticamente me atragante con la saliva al escuchar enorme e inmoral declaración- ¿será acaso que no podre llevar una relación estable?... no tengo tranquilidad en mi vida querido, y las relaciones a mi edad son muy escasas… yo… estoy desesperada.

Sentí el pecho tan pequeño, que el mismo respirar casi me parte en dos. Ver a la señora Hudson tan vulnerable, con el rostro sumergido entre las manos, intentando opacar los suaves sollozos, despertaron en mi pura ternura; no era justo que la mujer se sintiera impuesta y más con las peripecias que inquilinos cómo Sherlock y yo le propinaban. Ella lo había dicho, necesitaba tranquilidad, aunque bien, los comentarios me causaran cierto grado de diversión. Una dulce mujer mayor que solo quiere algo de paz… sonaba muy bien, hasta que el factor Sherlock y se hacia presente.

Nadie podía vivir en paz cuando se tiene a un hombre como él en la vida cotidiana.

-le preparare un té, señora Hudson. Así se calmará un poco y podremos platicarlo, ¿le parece?

Sin esperar respuesta me dilate a la cocina en busca de la tetera; el lugar era un reverendo desastre; tanto que ni supe donde quedaba la estufa. Con cuidado de no mover más cosas de las necesarias apilé una torre de libros y hojas para colocarlas cerca del microscopio, a la mesa. No quería importunar los experimentos, ni al mismo autor de ellos mucho menos, era nada más que no me apetecía llevarme nuevas sorpresas desagradables por hoy.

Quien estaba calmado era yo, pues aquella noticia, pese a ser algo patética, no implicaba llamar a la policía ni nada parecido, por lo que sentí un profundo alivio. Para ser sincero, en las escaleras sentí un miedo atroz al pensar que mi compañero estuviese herido; no me debía alegrar por las penas que hostigaban a tan amable mujer, que, siendo otra persona ya nos hubiese puesto en la calle y sin miramiento alguno con tanto barullo que normalmente hacemos; pero saber que estaban bien, físicamente hablando; ambos, tanto Sherlock y ella; me componía el perturbado semblante.

-el señor Robinson aún ignora de su permanencia aquí. Planeo una cena para que le conozcan.

Temí que la risa repentina que me abordo, por aquel comentario, llegara a oídos de Martha.

-no debería, señora Hudson. Si el señor Robinson nos conociera probablemente saldría corriendo tan atropellado que ni probaría el postre.

Me reí aun más y ya sin preocupación, cuando fue ella quien soltó una exclamación divertida desde la sala- ¡oh John! Si quieren un pedazo de esta dama, deberán recibir el platillo completo entonces.

Está demás decir que me espanté al escuchar terrible cinismo en boca de ella. Fue un mero milagro que las tazas no se me cayeran con el salto de sorpresa que pegué. Apenas y los jóvenes más pornográficos se expensaban así. Tena miedo de que con tantas presiones, Martha Hudson se hubiese convertido en una rebelde. No podría soportarlo aquello; por demás.

Cuando me asomé por el arco de la cocina, ya me imaginaba a la mujer con ropa negra, cabello coloreado y estoperoles sobre las zapatillas. Sin embargo, cuando le vi revisando las bolsas del vivero, sabia que lejos del cuero y la licra, Martha sería siempre una rebelde cotilla que viste de purpura, satín y siempre usa el agua de rosas que Sherlock le regala en navidad y su cumpleaños.

Porque si sabia de aquello, y Sherlock muy listo y seguro, dice que no me doy cuenta de las cosas. ¡_Ja_!

-que bellas flore, no me digas que son para tu próxima cita, John.

-no; amenos que, o me consiga una cita mañana, o las flores no se marchiten hasta dentro de unas semanas.-Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada cotilla. Una mujer dulce pero bastante metomentodo. Solté una sonrisa resignada- Ya no habrá mas citas con Linda me temo.

-es una pena- me dijo, acomodando las flores nuevamente, pasándolas bajo su nariz- ¿y a que se debió?

-no dejaban de llegarme mensajes de Sherlock pidiéndome regresara a casa con urgencia. Lo atendí primero a él y creo que a ella no le pareció. Por lo que declino cualquier otra salida posteriormente.

Y con toda razón, aquello había sido completamente descortés de mi parte. Una muestra fatal y empobrecida de principios.

-¡oh querido!- dejando las flores de lado, Martha se acercó a mi de inmediato, ofreciéndome el teléfono móvil que tantas veces me causaba mas de un dolor de cabeza, aquello me descoloco un poco- no fue él quien envió los mensajes… fui yo.

Estoy seguro; empalidecí hasta casi blanco cuando me dijo aquello. Ya había recibido una llamada en la mañana por parte de ella, pero decidí no atender. No hasta que fueron los mensajes de Sherlock los que se hicieron presentes. Me sentí un completo desastre obsceno, al ver descubierta esa faceta por mis propios ojos. Muchos ya me lo habían dicho, que la debilidad por mi camarada era tan fuerte que sería mi perdición un día. Pero al fin lo confirmaba.

Soy, por mucho, un ser inmoral e impúdico, que prefiere atender primero y con apuro todo llamado de su supuesto compañero, a su noble casera; inclusive, prefería a aquel amigo suyo y sus tan desequilibradas actives, que a la cita en turno.

¿Que clase de despreciable hombre podía ser, entonces? Estoy seguro que me puse tan mal, que asuste a Martha, pues en cuanto me vio desfallecer sobre el sofá, se instaló a un lado mío, revisándome la temperatura, o si mis pupilas estuviesen dilatadas.

-no era necesario espantarse tanto, cielo. Iré por el té; pues ambos necesitamos apaciguarnos un poco, creo.-

Después de aquello, me quede solo en la sala; solo con los mil pensamientos que asaltaban.

Si bien, el anacoreta de mi compañero, manifestaba para en lo personal, una excursión al movimiento y al pensamiento imperecedero; pues sus ideologías y sus acciones durante los casos eran, por decir poco, lo que verdaderamente me atrajo a primera instancia a él; con un par de palabras precisas y sin titubeo, exordio en mi esencia. Y aún después de tanto tiempo, se me figura por mucho, lo mas excepcional y maravilloso que pudiera encontrar nunca. En mi defensa debo vulgarizar que son las manías y actitudes; déspotas pero sumamente brillantes; las que me atraen de Sherlock, mas aún que cualquier cita monótona o revolcón con la mujer mar ardiente.

No es que fuese un degenerado, mucho menos. Es sólo que… la forma de atender con perspicacia hasta el más mínimo detalle, con suma inteligencia y destreza, representaba una exigüidad de normalidad. Era todo un cuadro diferente diario. Y aquello; simplemente me era mas interesante y atractivo.

No supe cuanto tiempo me embutí entre mis monólogos internos, intentando convencerme que es admiración y nada más lo que me hace atender primero a Sherlock que a cualquier otro; que cuando salí del estupor, Martha ya tenía una taza frente a mi. Una caliente y humeante taza con té

-No encontré los sobres de infusión, querido. La cocina es un desastre como siempre, por lo que di la libertad de preparar té con una de las flores que has traído del vivero.

- esta bien, señora Hudson. Lo que sea que calme los nervios está bien.

Sincronizados a la perfección, ambos levantamos nuestras tazas para llevarlas a los labios y tomar un sorbo. Me reí de lo cómica de la situación; mas cómica aún cuando ambos cruzamos las piernas por igual y depositamos ambas tazas en su respectivo plato.

Ella se rió y yo me relajé de sobremanera.

-nos parecemos bastante gesticulando de esta manera, John, querido.

Le di toda la razón, pues con ella sentada sobre el sofá frente a mi, parecíamos espejos moviéndonos al mismo tiempo.  
Durante varios minutos, nos dispusimos a simplemente disgustar de la bebida y de la tranquilidad que el silencio de una compañía agradable podía brindar.

El crepitar derivado de la chimenea, junto al aire cálido y tinte ámbar que cernía sobre nosotros, me terminó de calmar. Si bien, jamás fui muy nervioso, el sabor dulce del té y el olor a pino que inundaba la estancia me hicieron sentir tan liviano, tan libre y feliz, que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de pie, peligrosamente cerca del cráneo; amigo de mi amigo.

-señora Hudson- le llamé, al tiempo que tomaba el cráneo entre mis manos; de alguna manera, las sentía entumecida y hormiguearse- adivine quien soy: "miras, pero no observas, John."

No esperé a que la mujer me contestara, pues solté la carcajada al instante; mandando al diablo a la pobre calavera en el proceso; era graciosísimo aquello; "miras, pero no observas"…

Hilarante de verdad.

Cuando lo gracioso me volvió a atiborrar el cuerpo, me saque el sweater tejido de una sola, y lo amarre alrededor de la cintura; procurando dejar la parte del torso al frente, simulando una faldilla. Al mirar donde Martha, ésta estaba revolcándose por sobre toda la extensión del sillón. Jamás le había escuchado reír de aquella manera. Pataleaba y se sujetaba el estomago con fuerza; me comencé a reír también, completamente contagiado de sus ánimos, aunque proseguí con una nueva imitación.

-a ver… ¿Qué tal esto?...- carraspeando para concentrarme mejor, y que de paso Martha posara su atención en mi; me puse con una mano a la cadera y la otra como si estuviese llevando una charola- "soy su casera, no la ama de llaves queridos. No, no." – y si no continúe fue por la cuchara que aterrizo peligrosamente cerca de mi ojo. Estaba tan divertido que el golpe contra el suelo ni me dolió, pues Martha se había puesto de pie hasta llegar a mí, y me había arrancado la falda improvisada de un solo jalón. –señora Hudson, ¿ya tenemos tanta confianza como para desvestirnos?- pregunte entre carcajadas, por lo que no supe a ciencia cierta que me respondió.

Sólo me aferre al borde de la mesa, para tomar un poco mas de té y observar como la mujer se colocaba el sweater, para despeinarse y comenzar a gritar:- mira ahora, John querido; adivina quien soy: ejem…"¡NO SOY GAY!"

Y la mesa voló al diablo, junto con la poca cordura que me quedaba; patético, y mas patético cuando el té me salió de por la nariz. Toda la habitación se convirtió entonces en un espiral de colores, con el fuego de la chimenea y la señora Hudson aferrándose a las cortinas para trepar por ellas. Intente llegar a donde Martha, pero el suelo se convirtió en un almohadilla de algodón azucarado. Mis risas, en conjunto con las de ella, se tornaron simpáticas melodías. ¡Por Dios! ¿Desde cuanto cantaba así de bien?

La chimenea se volvió insoportable de repente, pues comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Estaba sudando, la camisa la tenia empapada; Martha ahora danzaba con las cortinas por toda la sala, subiendo y abajando de la mesa y las sillas; cuando movía la cortina, una estela de colores y brillos la seguía; parecía un hada; una hada vieja, pero sumamente brillosa.

-ven hadita…- me dispuse a atraparla, pues estaba seguro, Sherlock no me creería cuando le comunicara que la buena señora era un ser mitológico en realidad; necesitaba pruebas- ven, ven hadita…- y la única manera, era atrapándola.

Me le fui encima de una sola estocada, completamente concentrado, aferrándome a su espalda cuando la mujer pasó cerca de la puerta principal. Luchamos bastante, entre jalones y golpes, pues el aire comenzó a hacerme más pesado; pero la tenia ¡tenia al hada!, aunque me hubiese enredado más yo que ella con la cortina y la estela de colores.

-¡John!- gritó apurada- tienes alas de mariposa, ¡eres una mariposa!- me dijo, en cuanto nos repusimos del forcejeo.

-¿soy una mariposa?- cuando vi que las largas cortinas no eran cortinas, sino, bellísimas alas coloridas me puse tan contento que comencé a llorar.- ¡mira Martha!, soy una mariposa.

-¡si! Avisemos a Sherlock.-

Aleteando con ayuda de la casera, me aventé del sofá al inmenso cielo azul que había debajo del sillón; comenzamos a volar por toda la sala, entre nubes. Yo al frente y Marta atrás. Siempre volando esquivando sillas y arboles que se entrometían en nuestro camino.

-¡mire Martha!- apunte al frente, con el animo más feliz que pude tener nunca- ahí esta Sherlock, ¡oye Sherlock! -La larga e imponente figura de mi compañero, estaba a la mitad de la sala, erguida y orgullosa; con sus rizos negros y con esferas coloridas adornándole todo el cuerpo.- soy una mariposa Sherlock, ¡soy tu mariposa!

Y cuando llegamos a donde él, me le aferre tan fuerte, que los tres terminamos tirados sobre una vereda con flores. El fuerte crujir de las esferas en Sherlock me importo muy poco, pues estaba mas ocupado en abrazarlo y sentir todos sus cabellos hacerme cosquillas, que en cualquier otra cosa.

Estaba contento, es más; estaba sumamente extasiado, pues teniendo a Sherlock abrazado de un lado, y a la señora Martha del otro… ¿o era Doña Hudson?... bueno, aquellos eran detalles; el caso es que, estando con aquel par, me sentía bien… simple y completamente _fenomenal_.

* * *

Me sentía simple y completamente _fatal_…

Temí que al abrir los ojos, los parpados se rompieran cual ojas de papel; pues asi justamente los sentía. La cabeza me retumbaba como si la hubiese puesto a un lado de un taladro. Y la boca, ¡oh, la boca!

Comer cemento dejaba un mejor sabor. Y si, conocía lo que era comer cemento. Y arena, también.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, John?

El corazón me latió tan fuerte, que dejé salir una exclamación de mero dolor; alcé un poco la cabeza, lastimándome el cuello de paso; para abrir los ojos lánguidamente, divisando manchas borrosas entre una infinita oscuridad.

Casi grito, pues me sentí ciego y parapléjico; y si no grité fue porque la garganta la tenía tan cerrada que me costaba hasta respirar.

-toma esto… te ayudará.

Una mano acerba se posó sobre la mía, entregándome un vaso; no fui capaz de tomar por mi mismo, pues con cuidado, fui tomado entre brazos para erguirme un poco y poder beber con ayuda. Magnifica y vendita agua; nunca estuve tan consiente de lo tanto que me gustaba su sabor. Ya cuando la penumbra se disipó lo suficiente, pude divisar entonces una figura que me abrazaba por detrás: largos rizos, piel blanca y una sonrisa socarrona.

Aquello me desconcertó.

Los rizos y la blancura lo conocía, pero aquella sonrisa no.

-¿Sherlock?- susurre no muy convencido del todo. La irónica risa de mi compañero se hizo presente, retumbándome en la cabeza.

-si, John, soy yo… se ve que te divertiste.

Me tuve que aferrar de sus brazos, pues la piernas me dolían como los mil diablos; recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho; y con un vistazo, observé entonces lo deplorable de la estancia.

La mesa de centro estaba completamente descolocada y volcada cerca de la chimenea; las sillas y varios papeles, junto al cortinario y pedazos de loza se encontraban esparcidos por toda la habitación. Lo que más me dolió, fue ver el árbol; junto a los regalos; completamente arruinado; las esferas rotas, las cajas aplastadas… todo había quedado estropeado.

-me alegra que dentro sólo hubiese ropa.- me dijo Sherlock observando también el desastre navideño.

Encaré la ceja. Y pronto, ambos reímos.

Claro que callé al instante, pues me dolió la cabeza; pero Sherlock parecía más divertido inclusive.

-¿Qué paso?

-dímelo tu, John…

-por lo general, eres tu quien me dice lo que pasa alrededor.- él volvió a reír- ¿Y dónde está Martha?

-¿Martha?... cuanta confianza, irreverente- con cuidado; algo bastante impropio de él; me llevo a donde el sofá; acomodándome las piernas sobre una silla dejándolas elevadas.- la fui a recostar; estaba más deplorable que tu… mira que hacer uso de este tipo de sustancias sin mi supervisión no fue muy adecuado a ti, mi estimado y prudente doctor.

No entendí ni una palabra de lo que me dijo, pese a ser la explicación más exotérica que le pude escuchar nunca.

-no comprendo…

Y la flor que había traído del vivero se paseo frente a mí, mareándome al momento.

-una de las tantas especies de _Datura, _procesada para que no secarse durante su transito desde América central. De hojas simples, enteras o irregularmente lobuladas o dentadas; son fragantes y actinoformes de blancas a azul pálido, verdes amarillentas a amarrillas, o rosas hasta un color meramente rojo. El perfume de las flores durante la noche es intenso. Presenta cinco estambres en la mitad o en la base de tubo de la corona, incluso filiformes a cilíndricos, glabros hasta más o menos pubescentes. Contienen gitigloiloxreopano, tigloidina, apohioscina y demás alcaloides, lo que es idónea como narcótico; casia arritmias, insuficiencia respiratoria, dilatación de pupilas, contracción de vasos sanguíneos, amnesia, sequedad de boca, sed, ceguera transitoria… todo un afrodisíaco. Principal componente de los "filtros de amor" por sus propiedades soporiféricas e hipnóticas… muy listo, mi querido John. Ahora dime: ¿Cómo se sintió ser una mariposa y confundirme con un árbol de navidad?

Si no le vomité encima a mi amigo, fue por que la vergüenza y la pocas fuerzas que sentía me lo impidieron. No podía creer que me hubiese dicho eso. ¡Era un desgraciado!

-que incivil, Sherlock- atiné a ponerme uno de los cojines sobre la cara, para disimular el sonrojo- y yo que estaba dispuesto a ser un objeto de prueba.

Me sentí más enrojecido, cuando Sherlock se puso a reír libremente; con cuidado se acercó a mí, quitando el cojín dejando mi rostro ardiente al descubierto.

-mis favoritas son las abejas John, pero ciertamente, puede ser interesante estudiar mariposas.

Y sin más, me dio un beso sobre la frente, antes de levantarse y rejuntar al desdichado árbol junto a las cajas de regalos arruinadas.

Porque si existía algo aparte de la maravillosa fascinación que siento por mi compañero y su eficiente mente, capaz de deducir hasta lo imposible; era el hecho de intentar comprender como es que Sherlock podía leerme los pensamientos …o eso sentía, pues… ¿Cómo rayos explico entonces lo de la mariposa y el árbol?

-Feliz navidad, John.- me dijo, mientras continuaba limpiando y acomodando muebles.

-Feliz navidad…

Lo que Sherlock no me dijo fue que, cuando recién llegó, yo aún estaba desierto y desvariando mientras me aferraba al árbol diciendo a todo pulmón:

"_Querido Santa Holmes:_

_Soy tu linda mariposa… JO-JO-JO Feliz Navidad"_

Si, además de fascinante… mi camarada era algo bastardo.

* * *

Dios, no saben como me reí al hacer esto… creo que… D: algo tome porque también vi el cielo (¿) en fin, FELIZ: Navidad, Hanuka, o lo que sea… atrasados… y adelantadas por las fiestas que vienen xD

Besos y abrazos. (Y chocolates)

¡Banzai!

CIAO

PD: 356... argss! Si Sherlock dice que el mundo no gira alrededor del sol,entonces me puedo equivocar también no? xDDDD fue muy gracioso en su momento xD


End file.
